Digimon Threesomes
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: basically, threesomes with two girls and one of six guys. hope you like it
1. Fun in the Hot Spring

hope you guys will like this. this story is a series of ministories where Tai, T.K., Takato, Takuya, Marcus and Mikey have threesomes with girls. two humans, two digimon, one of each. you get the idea. one reason I made this is because there aren't enough straight lemons for Marcus and Mikey. also, in case you're wondering why Davis is the only goggle-boy not included here, allow me to explain. I like Davis, but I just like reading stories where he bags the girls. also, I'm a Takari supporter, not a Daikari. anyway, enjoy

* * *

Tai let out a moan of content as he sat down in the hot spring he and the other DigiDestined found. Normally, they'd have to deal with one of Devimon's mind controlled minions, but they had already destroyed the Black Gear that possessed the Digimon, and let them stay for the night for free. The other DigiDestined had gone to bed, leaving Tai all by his lonesome. He then pulled out his secret shame, a pair of Mimi's panties and one of Sora's hats. He brought them to his face, and started sniffing the undergarments while stroking off his hard-on. He couldn't do this in front of the other guys. It'd be too embarrassing. Before he could release however, he heard voices.

"Geez, Mimi, how do you deal with all the stares from lechers?" he heard Sora ask as they approached.

'_Dammit, I think I'm in the girls' bath,_' Tai thought to himself. '_Stupid Digimon icons._'

He quickly hid underwater, not wanting to be caught or feel Sora's wrath. Once, when they were about T.K.'s age, he accidentally walked in Sora's room when she was in her underwear, and he couldn't even blink without feeling massive pain for a month.

"I honestly don't mind the attention," Mimi said as the girls entered the room. "It makes me feel good. Besides, it's not like you don't enjoy it. I mean, come on. You've given Tai head."

Sora gasped at her friend's statement.

"You know about that?"

"I do now."

"Geez, how are you so good at reading people?"

Mimi shrugged her shoulders.

"Just born with it, I guess."

While the girls continued to talk, Tai was staring at the girls' pussies. Man, he wished they would leave so he could come up for air.

Sora noticed something on the edge of the bath and went over there. She gasped as she saw one of her favorite hats and Mimi's floral underwear.

"Mimi, look. One of your floral panties and my hat."

"How do you do they're mine?"

"I'm the only other girl, and I don't wear floral-print." Sora then noticed a brown spike in the water. "And I think we've found our culprit."

Sora reached into the water, and pulled Tai out of the water.

"Looks like someone's been stealing other people's personal belongings."

Tai gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well, 'stealing' is such a strong word. I prefer the term 'borrowed'."

"Yeah, not buying it. Now, mind telling us why you were in the women's bath?"

"Look at the sign. How was I supposed to know? I wasn't exactly focusing on the tour."

"Well, mind telling me what you were focusing on?"

Tai blushed a deep shade of red at that question. The girls merely smirked at the sight of their nervous leader.

"Maybe you were looking at these funbags of mine?" Sora teased, pushing her arms together.

"Or maybe you were imagining putting your wiener between my buns," Mimi said, turning around and shaking her ass at him.

That did him in, and Tai tackled the girls down.

"Tai Kamiya, what are you-?!" Sora started to ask, but Tai slammed his lips against hers. Sora couldn't believe it. Sure, she loved Tai, but she never imagined he'd actually kiss her. Her stomach was full of butterflies and she felt fireworks. Before she could continue, Tai pulled back. He looked at her with a hungry gaze.

"Sora, Mimi, you really shouldn't have done that, because now I'm gonna be on you like flames on a Meramon."

Oh, boy, the girls knew they were in trouble now. Tai squeezed Sora's right boob, making her moan in pleasure. He started to roughly molest her boobs, making her moan even louder.

Mimi, however, was not about to be left out, so she got under Tai, and started giving him head while also fingering his asshole. Tai groaned as she did this, also causing him to bite Sora's nipple. She yelped in surprise, causing Tai to stop.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Sora! I was just surprised by what Mimi did, I accidentally bit your nipple. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Actually, I kinda liked it."

"You liked getting bitten? Well, do you like… this?"

Tai roughly twisted her nipples, making her moan.

"Yes."

Tai pulled her nipples hard, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Yes! I'm a masochist, alright? I like being abused!"

Tai smirked, and made sure he was as rough with her as possible. Mimi used her amazing technique on Tai, having years of experience of this. She'd been kicked out of more schools than she could count because she got through by fucking with her teachers.

They continued like this for about eight minutes before Tai came in Mimi's mouth. She swallowed every last drop of semen, swallowing it all.

"Mmm, your seed is delicious, Tai," Mimi said.

She then noticed that Tai and Sora were passed out. Mimi shook her head, forgetting they've never done this before. So, she cuddled up with them, the three of them totally unaware that one of the guys were watching them, and ran to his room.

* * *

next chapter will be T.K. with Kari and Yolie. the idea will be this. Ken dumps Yolie, Yolie doesn't leave her home for a week, Kari and T.K. help her get over her feelings. had that idea for quite some time, but now I'll finally get to write it.


	2. TK and Kari cheer up Yolei

hope you guys will like this. it's tied in with my other Digimon story where Sora and Mimi find out Tai's been dating both of them. anyway, enjoy

* * *

T.K. groaned as Kari blew his cock. They had started this part of their relationship about two weeks ago. Luckily, Tai didn't know about this. Otherwise he'd be dead meat. T.K. pushed on her head as he came down her throat. He smiled at his girlfriend's pink lingerie. Before they could continue though, Kari got a text on her cell phone. She pulled it out, checking the text.

"Well, looks like Mimi and Sora are gonna be punishing my brother for a whole week," Kari said.

"They find out he was dating them both?" T.K. asked.

"Oh, yeah. So, looks like I'll be staying with you for the next week, less if Tai can't resist touching them."

"Nice. So, what do you wanna do now?"

Before Kari answered his question, his house phone. Checking the caller ID, he saw it was Yolei's place.

"Hey, Yolei, what's up? We haven't seen you at school all week."

"_No, this is her older sister Chizuru. She hasn't gone to school all week. She's been cooped up in her room nonstop. She hasn't even come out for dinner. We're really worried about her. Could you and Kari come over and try to talk some sense into her while the rest of us go on a vacation?_"

"Sure thing. We'll be right over."

T.K. hung up, and turned to his girlfriend.

"Looks like we gotta talk some sense into Yolei. We should get dressed and head over there."

"Alright."

The young couple got dressed in their usual attire and went to the Inoue apartment. T.K. rang the doorbell, and was greeted by her mom.

"Oh, so glad you got here so fast."

"Well, I do live downstairs. So, where's her room?"

"Oh, I know where it is. After all, I have been here for slumber parties."

"Alright. We'll leave her in your hands."

Yolei's family walked out the door, and left the couple to the youngest of the Inoues. The couple went to Yolei's room, and walked right in. They found her in her underwear, crying into her pillow.

"I told you, this is not something I wanna talk to my family about this! So just go on your stupid vacation!"

"They're already gone, and called us to get you out of this funk," Kari said.

"Speaking of funk, when was the last time you had a shower?" T.K. asked. "No offence, but you smell worse than 20 Numemon in the sewer, and I know what that smells like, trust me."

"A shower's not gonna wash away my pain."

"Why don't you tell us what's got you like this?"

"I can't. It's too painful."

"That's fine. We can always resort to other ways of making you talk."

Kari looked at her boyfriend, and smiled as she saw the motion in his fingers. Kari made the same movement. Yolei turned, and saw the motions they were making.

"No, no no no no!"

Her protests were all for naught as Kari and T.K. started tickling the megane girl. She was laughing her butt off as they mercilessly tickled her. T.K.'s fingers played with her toes while Kari tickled her sides while her tongue swirled around her belly button. This continued for about ten minutes before Yolei cracked.

"OKAY, OKAY! I'LL TELL YOU! JUST PLEASE STOP TICKLING ME!"

Kari and T.K. did as she asked, and stopped their assault. Yolei took a minute to catch her breath. Once she did, she started talking.

"Well, it all started a week ago during my one-year anniversary with Ken."

-Flashback to a week earlier-

Yolei is brushing her hair, eagerly awaiting her knight in shinning armor. She heard her phone ring, and seeing the caller ID, answered right away.

"Well, hello, handsome," she said. "Are you on your way?"

"_Um, actually, I've got some bad news,_" Ken said sadly.

"Well, what is it?"

"_My father got a promotion, and is being transferred to America._"

"What are you saying, Ken?"

"_It's over, Yolei. We can't see each other anymore. I'm breaking up with you._"

Yolei's heart stopped.

"You… you… ASSHOLE! YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME? OVER THE PHONE? YOU JERK! WHY I OUGHTA-!"

Before she could finish her rant, she heard her phone beep. He had hung up on her. She tossed her phone at the wall, shattering it to pieces, and started sobbing into her pillow.

-End flashback-

"So that's why you haven't been answering any of my calls," Kari said.

"Yeah," Yolei said, feeling tears fall down again.

Kari comforted her friend while T.K. put his thinking face on. Moments later, he came up with an idea.

"How about a threesome?"

The girls looked at him in shock.

"A threesome? Why?"

"To help you get over your break-up with Ken. So, what do you say?"

"Sounds like fun to me," Kari said.

Yolei was a bit nervous, but decided to go along with it. So all three teens took off their clothes one-by-one until they were all completely naked. They started off with T.K. getting a double blowjob. He groaned at the sensation of having both chicks giving him a blowjob. He soon came while Kari had it in her mouth. She eagerly shared it with Yolei, and once they had their fill, Kari had Yolei lay down.

"Now, Yolei, it may hurt at first, but T.K. will make you feel good before you know it."

"Wait you two have already gone this far?"

"Yeah. Don't tell my brother though. He'll have a conniption."

T.K. positioned himself at her entrance. He quickly plunged into her pussy, making her shriek in pain. He waited a minute to let her adjust before he started thrusting in and out at a steady pace. After a few minutes of going slow, Kari got tired of waiting and took action. She got behind her boyfriend, and inserted her tongue into his anus. This caused him to pick up the pace, surprising Yolei. Her pain was being replaced with pleasure. She came four minutes later, unable to take the pleasure. She also passed out from the sensation. T.K. pulled out of her and turned to his girlfriend. He fucked her pussy hard, making her cum every 10 seconds for 11 minutes until he came. He pulled out, totally exhausted. As the three of them snuggled up, Kari turned to her boyfriend.

"So, where'd you get the idea for a threesome?"

T.K. blushed a deep red at the question, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, back before Patamon beat Devimon, we released a Digimon who owned an ousen from Devimon's control. He was so grateful, he let us stay for free, and late that night, I heard noises, and found your brother having a threesome with Mimi and Sora."

"Hmm. I see. Night, handsome."

"Good night, beautiful."

The two of them fell asleep, and had a good night's sleep.

* * *

alright. planning on doing Takato with Jeri and Rika. need a scenario, though. can't just be "hey, let's fuck without a good reason". need some point to it.


	3. Fun at the Amusement Park

here's the latest chapter. hope you'll like it.

* * *

Takato was smiling as he walked out of the HYPNOS building, holding three passports. After stopping the D-reaper, the people at HYPNOS told them to let them know if there's ever anything they can do to repay them. Well, now, Takato has finally called it in. He got three passports to a theme park in the Digital World. Only thing was that it wouldn't be open for a couple days. Still, he was pretty nervous about it. Pretty much all of his guy friends were out of town, which left only Jeri and Rika. Jeri was the easy one. Rika was another story. True, the redheaded tsundere was much kinder now, but that didn't mean she would wanna go to the amusement park with him and Jeri.

Anyway, as Takato entered the Nonaka residence, he was surprised to see Jeri there too.

"Hey, goggle-head," Rika said, making him a little annoyed. He so wished she'd use his name.

"Hey, girls," Takato said. "I gotta say, I'm surprised to see you here, Jeri."

"Well, I came over to talk to Rika, and she was welcome to the company, surprisingly," Jeri explained.

"What can I say? You guys all changed my entire outlook. What's that in your hands?"

Takato pulled out the passports.

"Passports to a theme park in the Digital World, courtesy of HYPNOS. What do you say? Wanna go?"

"Sure. Sounds fun."

"Great. Meet up at the park in a couple hours?"

"Sounds like a plan, goggle-head."

Takato left the girls so he could get ready. Once he was gone, Jeri turned to Rika.

"He's taking us to an amusement park! This is so great!"

"Yeah. Looks like we'll get a chance to commence our plan much sooner than possible."

The girls got to planning, wanting to make this a time to remember.

-Two hours later, at the park-

Takato was standing in the park, waiting for the girls. He was wearing a plain red shirt and white shorts. He also had sneakers, and left his goggles home. After all, Rika can't call him goggle-head without his goggles.

As he stood there, someone put their hands in front of his face, and he heard a playful voice.

"Guess who?"

"Hmm, would I be correct to guess Jeri?"

"Bingo!"

She removed her hands from in front of his eyes, and when he turned around, he thought his face was so red, he'd put Guilmon to shame. Rika's attire was similar to what she wore on their adventures, only the heart was full, and it was so short, her stomach and abs were exposed, including a bellybutton piercing and a tattoo around her bellybutton in a yin-yang shape. Jeri was wearing a pink tank top with yellow shorts. Rika's shorts seemed to make her ass more pronounced while Jeri's top did the same for her boobs.

"Well, look at you, goggleless-head," Rika said with a smirk.

"I thought for sure that would get you to say my name."

"Nice try, but I'm not Guilmon. Now, how are we getting to the Digital World?"

"You'll see." Takato pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number. "Hey, we're here. Fire it up."

Moments later, a portal opened up from below them, causing them to fall down. On the other side, all three kids landed on their butts.

"Geez, you'd think they could've given us a softer landing," Jeri said.

"Well, this is HYPNOS we're talking about," Takato pointed out.

"True, goggleless-head," Rika said.

Takato kept himself from correcting the redhead.

"Well, we're here. Better enjoy it."

The girls noticed it and nodded. They swiped their passports, and walked in. They spent most of their time riding roller coasters, playing games, eating food. The girls kept on giving Takato suggestive poses, bending over and showing off their thong-clad buttocks. He could swear they were trying to seduce him, though they could just be messing with him. The girls were getting annoyed that he didn't get the message.

Right now, they were in the bathroom, discussing plans.

"I can't believe how dense goggleless-boy is. Why hasn't he made a move yet?"

"Maybe we're not attractive enough?"

"Oh, he's attracted. The bulge in his pants says so."

"Well, what else could it be? Does he think we're teasing him or playing a cruel trick on him?"

Rika's head shot up and she smacked herself on the forehead.

"Of course. He doesn't wanna make a move if we're just gonna laugh at him. Typical for goggle-head."

"Maybe that's another reason he hasn't made a move."

"What do you mean?"

"You never call him by his name. You always call him goggle-head or goggleless-head in this case."

"Hmm. Never thought about it like that, but now that you mention it, you might be right. Still, we need to figure out some way to get in his pants."

"Too bad we can't just go on the Ferris wheel and ask them to get us 'stuck' at the top."

Rika looked at the less bold girl with a smile. She grabbed her shoulders, and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. They were both bisexual, so there wasn't anything wrong with kissing each other.

"Jeri, you are brilliant. Remind me to give your pussy extra special attention while we're up there."

"You got it."

The girls went outside, and found Takato still standing there.

"So, what do you girls wanna do next? Remember, we only got half an hour before the portal opens again and it'll close after 10 minutes."

"We should go on the Ferris wheel. I've always wanted to ride on one."

"Alright."

The young adults went over to the Ferris wheel, the girls started whispering to the Venusmon.

"Hey, when we get to the top, we need you to stop the Ferris wheel to 'fix a malfunction'."

"Why would I do that?" the Digimon Warrior asked.

"Trying to get in that piece of man candy's pants."

She looked in Takato's direction, and immediantely understood.

"Ah, I see. Okay, we'll schedule some 'maintenance' when you get to the top."

The girls thanked the Digimon Warrior, and went with their man. As they walked into the cart, the door closed and the ride started up. Takato was blushing up a storm as the girls were touching him.

Meanwhile, down below, Venusmon was watching the kids as they slowly ascended to the top. Once they were high enough, she shut down the Ferris wheel.

Takato grunted as the Ferris wheel stopped without warning.

"What just happened?"

"_Um, we are experiencing some technical difficulties. It will take 20 to 30 minutes, so please remain calm._"

"Oh, no, that's not good! We got 20 minutes before the portal is scheduled to open, and another 10 before it closes!"

"Calm down. As long as we're here, why don't we have a little fun?"

Takato was about to go off on Rika, but his voice got caught in his throat as he saw the two girls stripping naked for him. they had both grown quite sexy since he once peeked at them prior to him first biomerging with Guilmon.

"So, you like what you see, gog- Takato?"

Hearing Rika call him by his name did the trick. He tackled them to the floor of the small car. He started their boobs like someone who hadn't eaten for days, groping, squeezing, licking, sucking, and even biting them. The girls moaned in pleasure as he mauled their boobs. He continued this for 10 minutes before the girls flipped their positions. They looked down on Takato like a lion at a steak.

"Now, it's our turn to have fun with your body, hunk."

The girls pulled down Takato's pants, releasing his 11" log.

"Wow, it's even bigger than I imagined. Think we can handle it?"

"Of course we can. Now, you wanna take his balls, or his length?"

"I'll take his length."

So the girls started slobbering all over his cock. This continued for a few minutes before Takato came. The girls cleaned each other up with their tongues, and once they were done, Takato was shocked at the time.

"Girls, the portal opened five minutes ago, so we only got five minutes to get there or we'll be stuck here for who knows how long!"

The girls told Venusmon to get them down pronto so they could get home. Once they were down, they made a beeline for the portal. Once it was within sight, they only had 30 seconds left before it closed.

"Come on!" they shouted, kicking it into high gear.

They got closer to the portal and soon found that they…

* * *

{insert announcer voice from Dragon Ball} Will they cross over in time, or will they become stuck in the Digital world? if they remain trapped, how will they survive or ever return home? Find out next time on 'Takato and the ladies'.

* * *

sorry if that last part confused you. I just thought it'd make it more suspenseful. anyway, gonna work on the Takuya chapter next. I'm also gonna be using Ranamon's human form from yugiohfan163's story "Steamy Digi Love" in that chapter. I got permission since I did come up with the design and the name.


	4. a fun beach trip to bedroom orgy

here's the Takuya/Zoe/Ranamon chapter. hope you like it. and for those of you waiting for me to update my other Digimon story, I'll do it when I do it. college is really stressing me out.

* * *

"Ah, this is awesome!" Zoe Orimoto said as she stepped onto the sand of the beach.

"Yeah, awesome," Takuya said in agony as he collapsed on the ground with a ton of stuff on his back, most of it being Zoe's. "Man, I wish the other guys were here to help lighten the load. Then again, JP might try to flirt with you again, and I'm not sure I can stop myself from hurting him. After all, I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I stood around while some other guy flirted with my girlfriend."

Zoe giggled, and bent down to kiss him on the cheek.

"You got that right, my brave fire warrior. Now, let's find us a spot to set our stuff down."

The two former DigiDestined walked around and eventually found a spot to settle down. As Takuya set the stuff up, Zoe went off to get in her bikini. Once he was done, he took off his shirt, leaving him in his black and red swim trunks with a flame design. He only had to wait two minutes before Zoe came back.

"So, what do you think?"

Takuya turned around, and blushed really red. Zoe had her hat off, and was wearing an incredibly sexy two-piece bikini that showed off her cleavage nicely.

"Is it hot around here, or is it just you?"

Zoe giggled at her boyfriend's joke, and laid on her towel.

"Hey, could you rub suntan lotion on me? I don't wanna get burnt."

"You got it, babe."

Takuya got to work on spreading the lotion on his beautiful girlfriend's body, both unaware of what or who was lurking in the water.

Deep under the waters of the beach came a strange creature, a fish-like woman with blue skin. This creature was known as Ranamon, and she was searching for a boy named Takuya Kanbara.

"Better take on a human disguise so I don't draw too much attention to myself," she said to herself.

She hid behind some rocks, and was suddenly transformed. She looked like a tanned babe with long, wavy blue hair and sea-green eyes. She also had on a light-blue bikini, which showed off more skin than Zoe's. She walked out from behind the rock, and went towards her dream guy.

As she was looking for her dream guy, she bumped into some punks. They reeked of alcohol and crack.

"Well, hello, pretty lady," the leader said. "How's about coming with us for a good time?"

"Sorry, but I'm actually looking for someone else."

She tried to walk around them, but the leader stepped in front of her.

"I think I wasn't clear. That wasn't an invitation. That was a demand."

"Look, I'm not going anywhere with you!"

The gang leader grabbed her wrist, making her cringe in pain. She was about to summon water to smack them when she felt the grip loosen. She opened her eyes, and saw them looking at the boy she was searching for. Unfortunately, he was with her eternal rival, Zoe.

"Hey, who do you think you are, forcing a girl to go with you?" Takuya asked the leader.

"Hey, butt out, kid, or do we need to do this the hard way?"

Takuya responded by doing flip kick, kicking up from under his chin. The guy's followers gasped in shock.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Mess up that brat!"

They came at Takuya and Zoe, but the two former DigiDestineds made quick work of them. After their adventures in the Digital World, they all took martial arts classes to better defend themselves, should they ever find themselves in the Digital world without their spirits. Before they could celebrate, though, the leader grabbed hold of Zoe and put a gun to her head.

"One move, and the blond gets it."

As entertaining as it was to see Zoe held hostage with a gun pointed at her, Ranamon knew if she wanted Takuya happy, Zoe had to be saved. She channeled some of her energy, and manipulated the water. It tapped the leader on the shoulder. As he turned in gasped in shock at the water serpent and lost his grip on Zoe. He tried shooting at the water, but it proved useless. She then grabbed him, and tossed him so far, he landed in a prison with a note attached to him, telling the police of his crime.

-Back at the beach-

"Whoa," Takuya said. "Do you think that could've been…?"

"Her saving me?" Zoe asked. "Even after getting purified, I don't think she'd ever do that."

Ranamon was ticked off that Zoe thought of her that badly. However, right now, she just ran and hugged Takuya.

"Oh, thanks so much for saving me!" she said.

The young couple looked at each other before nodding.

"No problem," Takuya said.

"Yeah, it's the least we could do," Zoe said. "So, what's your name?"

Ranamon's mind suddenly shut down. She had been so focused on finding Takuya, she forgot to think of a name for herself.

'Time to improvise,' she thought to herself.

"I don't remember. I just woke up on the shoreline in this, and can't remember why."

"Well, how about we call you Betty Mizuhana? After all, you've got that southern drawl, you're pretty like a flower, and you woke up near the water."

'Little miss prettier-than-me thinks I'm pretty? Well, I'm just gonna go with it.'

"I love it! Thanks!"

"No problem. How about you stay at my place? My parents are always out of town, so I'm sure it'll be alright. It'll be fantastico."

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem. I mean, we were gonna try and enjoy ourselves here, but others come first."

The three of them went to the car, if that was the right word for it. It was more like a limousine. It had its own driver and everything.

"Harold, take us back to the Orimoto household."

"Are you sure, miss Orimoto?"

"We've got an innocent girl with amnesia here."

"Good enough for me."

The butler put the medal to the pedal, and Takuya had to speak.

"Hey, we're trying to get to my girlfriend's home, not get a ticket."

'Girlfriend?!'

"My apologies, master Takuya."

'So they're already dating? Well, it'll be my pleasure to steal him from the bimbo here. From the looks of things, she can just get a new one.'

They soon arrived at Zoe's place, which was humongous. Seriously, it looked like you could hold half of Japan's population there.

'Seriously, how loaded is this chick?'

She decided to leave that alone for now, and focus on her mission.

-Later that evening-

Ranamon was sneaking around the huge mansion, looking for her man's room. She peaked through a door, finding Zoe standing there in her birthday suit.

"Looking for something, Betty, or should I say 'Ranamon'?"

The Digimon gasped in shock that Zoe figured her out.

"When did you figure it out?"

"Just now, when you asked that question. We suspected it when that water snake saved me and we heard your accent."

"I have got to work on my stealthy maneuvers."

"Oh, yeah. I believe that you were looking for… this."

Zoe moved aside, revealing her boyfriend on the bed, naked as the day he was born with his cock sticking straight up. Ranamon drooled at the sight of the huge piece of man meat.

"So, here's the deal. You can join us for some fun if you agree to not try and steal my boyfriend."

Hmm. Now this was a pickle for her. Share with her eternal rival or never get him.

"Okay, deal."

"Great. Now, let's get you out of that bikini. I'm sure your girls need to breathe."

She pulled Ranamon's bikini bottom and top off, freeing her sizable bosom and buttocks. Zoe gave her bottom a smack, which earning a yelp from the Digimon.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Just always wanted to smack your behind. I am bisexual, after all."

"Wait, you mean you're interested in girls too?"

"Yeah. In fact, having a threesome was her idea. Now, you gonna come over here, or are you gonna keep me waiting?"

The girls approached the brunette, eager to get started.

"So, who gets fire boy's mighty cock first?"

"Well, since I'm his girlfriend, I think I should go first. but before that, did you remember to bring some?"

"You know it, babe."

Takuya took out a box of condoms, and handed one to his girlfriend. She placed it on his cock, and slammed her hips down on him, moaning as he filled her. This wasn't the first time they did this. They did it once before in the Digital World. It was harmless play at first, but it steadily grew into a full-blown relationship.

Anyway, as she rode Takuya, Ranamon snuck up behind her, and squeezed her tits. Zoe turned around with a smirk.

"So, you can't resist doing this, either, huh?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, you've got a nice pair of tits. Plus, hot stuff over there seems to like the view."

"Two girls getting it on? How an I not like the view?"

"Well, mini Takuya seems to agree with you. I think he wants to break through the condom and impregnate me."

"So do I, but you remember what your parents said. If they find you pregnant, your dad will hunt me down like a lion hunting for gazelles."

"Yeah, that's true. Still, unleash your cum inside of me."

Takuya did as his girlfriend asked of him, cumming a great load inside of her. Thankfully, she was protected.

"Alright, blondie. Move aside. It's my turn."

"Wait. I should get a-."

"Oh, relax. A Digimon has never gotten pregnant from human sperm."

She slammed her hips down, moaning as she felt a cock fill her up. She then felt something rubbery go up her ass. She turned around, and saw Zoe with a strap-on.

"You don't really think I was gonna let you two have all the fun?"

She then groped Ranamon's boobs, making her moan in pleasure. This continued for twenty minutes before Takuya unleashed his load inside of her. She came off and Zoe pulled her strap-on off. They then laid down for sleep.

-A couple months later-

"Uh-oh," Ranamon said as she pat her belly. "I think I'm pregnant."

"I thought you said human sperm couldn't impregnate Digimon," Takuya said.

"Well, in my defense, intercourse between humans and Digimon has never been done."

"Takuya, impregnate me!" Zoe shouted, ripping off her clothes.

"But, your parents-!"

"I don't care! I'm not gonna let her be the only one you impregnate!"

* * *

alright. next Marcus will be paired with Yoshino and... well, can't decide yet. it's either Lilamon, Rosemon or that bio-hybrid girl.


	5. MarcusYoshinoNanami

here's the Marcus chapter. it's Marcus/Yoshino/Nanami. I know more people wanted Lilamon, but I wanna keep the first six chapters relatively human, and yes, I know last chapter had a Digimon in the pairing, but she was disguised as a human, so it counts. anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Nanami watched from the treetops at the group of ex-DATS agents. She was quite infatuated with the street fighter, Marcus Damon. He was strong, brave, and able to go toe-to-toe with a Digimon. Heck, he had the guts to fight Biohybrids one-on-one. It was for these reasons she liked him, as well as his looks. However, she saw one thing standing between her and Marcus, Yoshino Fujieda. She swore the redhead was trying to steal her man. She also swore to grab him the first chance she gets.

-Later, during the night-

Marcus looked at his friends while he kept watch, more specifically, Yoshino. He thought her red hair looked beautiful in the moonlight.

As he admired her beauty, he was suddenly snatched away.

-Some time later-

Marcus groaned as he was thrown onto the ground. He opened his eyes, which grew wide as he saw the Biohybrid Nanami. Before he could slug her, she tossed her clothes at him. He pulled them off of him, but was shocked to see her naked body. Her clothes seriously downplayed her assets. Her body was almost as sexy as Yoshino, and he would know. Once, while he and Thomas were gathering firewood and Yoshino was getting clean, he took a peak. This resulted in him getting a black eye, courtesy of the redhead.

Before they did anything else, a voice shouted…

…"Lila Shower!"

They saw the trees get blasted away by pink beams. They then saw Lilamon, followed by the red-haired bombshell Yoshi.

"Marcus, are you-?" Yoshi started to ask, only to notice the situation. Her face with red with anger and frustration.

"Wait, Yoshi! It's not what it looks like! She kidnapped me and just threw her clothes off!"

Yoshi just cracked her knuckles, ready to pummel him.

"Lilamon, a little help here!"

Lilamon opened her hands, releasing a spray of pink gas. This spread on all three of them. Unfortunately, Lilamon didn't think of what to do since she was put on the spot, and accidentally used an aphrodisiac. Yoshino was suddenly extremely horny, craving Marcus's cock. She took off her clothes, leaving her in her birthday suit. Her pussy was sopping wet and her nipples were hard as rocks.

"Marcus, get your cock out. Or would you prefer a pummeling?"

Marcus did as she asked, not because he was scared, but because he was horny. He took off his pants, revealing his foot-long boner.

"Hmm. Looks like your punches aren't the only things you can take pride in."

Marcus would've blushed in embarrassment, but instead he tackled Yoshi to the ground. He mauled her boobs, making her moan in joy. She squealed on the inside when Marcus locked his lips with hers.

'Yes! He's kissing me! I'm so happy!' she mentally squealed.

Marcus let go after a minute, and turned his attention to Yoshino's pussy. He looked into her eyes, silently asking permission.

"It's alright. I take protection every day." This statement made him look at her. "Hey, when you look like this, you can never be too careful."

Marcus had to chuckle at that, and plunged right into her womanhood. He was so horny, he fucked her brutally for 20 minutes before unloading down her pussy. she was worn out so he turned his attention to Nanami, who was masturbating furiously on the sidelines. He flipped her over, and plunged into her asshole. He smacked her ass too for an hour. Before he came though, he stopped.

"Why are you stopping?"

"Simple. You're our enemy. If you want my cock, turn your back on the other Biohybrids and fight alongside us."

"Yes! I will! I'll turn my back on them! I'll take them out for you! Just finish me off!"

Marcus obliged her, and fucked her asshole, cumming bucket loads inside of her. He pulled out, and the three of them collapsed in exhaustion.

-The next morning-

"Marcus, Yoshino, where are you?" Thomas yelled.

"Boss! Punch a tree if you can hear me!" Agumon shouted.

"Marcus, if you can hear Keenan, shout to the heavens!" Keenan shouted.

"Ouch, don't go and break my ears!" Marcus shouted at them.

They were glad to see Marcus and Yoshino were fine, but when they saw Nanami, they were shocked and were about to attack before Lalamon explained, leaving out the part where the three of them had sex. She was curious, and would ask to have fun with them some other time.

* * *

next chapter will be Mikey/Angie/Nene. it'll be right after episode 2 where Nene mentions having been watching Mikey.


End file.
